Le Chat et la Souris NOUVELLE VERSION
by Yuhonorine
Summary: Après un entraînement, Kagami reçoit un message d'un inconnu un peu direct à son goût. Pensant que ce n'était qu'une blague, il va vite déchanter quand il comprend que l'inconnu est très sérieux. Malheureusement, pour découvrir qui est cette personne et ce qu'elle veut, Kagami se voit contraint de rentrer dans son jeu… [Kagami x ?]


**Bonjour anciens lecteurs et peut-être nouveau ! **

**Comme promis, voici le nouveau prologue de cette histoire qui a reçu une sacré rénovation ! L'histoire devrait être mieux construite et l'écriture plus fluide. J'espère que cette nouvelle version vous plaira plus que l'ancienne. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

Après un entraînement quotidien particulièrement éprouvant concocté par la coach, on se déshabille pour détendre nos muscles endoloris sous le jet d'eau chaude avant de rentrer chez nous. Malgré les heures de souffrances, je sens que j'ai encore de l'énergie à revendre.

— Comment c'est possible qu'autant de sadisme puisse être concentré dans un si petit corps ? se demande Koganei-senpai.

— Le père de la coach est trop flippant et sadique, ça doit être héréditaire.

Kyoshi-senpai s'esclaffe.

— Dis-moi, Hyuga, passer un mois d'entraînement à la montagne avec le père de Riko t'a vraiment traumatisé, pas vrai ?

Le capitaine blêmit.

— Je te rappelle Kyoshi qu'il nous a menacé avec un flingue si on osait toucher à un seul des cheveux Riko.

— Avec son flingue, il nous déglingue.

— La ferme, Izuki.

Furihata en rajoute une couche. Le capitaine le réprimande, tandis qu'Izuki-senpai note le jeu de mot du rookie dans un carnet. Kyoshi conseille à Hyuga de lâcher un peu du zèle, mais je crois que cela l'énerve encore plus. Je ne peux empêcher un sourire de naître. Ça fait du bien d'avoir des coéquipiers sur qui on peut compter, qui sont toujours là pour nous changer les idées. Ça me change de mes années aux États-Unis. À part Tatsuya et Alex, je n'avais pas vraiment d'amis, même si jouer au basket m'a permis de mieux m'intégrer.

Je retire mon t-shirt, lorsque j'entends mon smartphone, cadeau de mon père, vibrer dans mon sac, m'indiquant un message. Je le déverrouille et constate qu'il s'agit d'un numéro inconnu. Je fronce les sourcils. Qui ça peut être ? Intrigué, je me décide à le lire.

_De : inconnu_

_ Ton regard de braise sur moi, et je m'enflammerais._

_ Tes douces lèvres sur moi, j'en ai tant rêvé._

_ Ton corps puissant contre le mien, je l'ai tant fantasmé._

_ Ta virilité en moi, et je succomberais. _

_ Je t'attendrai._

_ Alors, es-tu prêt à jouer ?_

C'est quoi ces conneries ?! Je ne cesse de relire ce message pour m'assurer que je ne suis pas en plein rêve. Mais non, je ne rêve pas. Ce que je lis est bien réel ! Putain c'est qui ce pervers ?! Et c'est quoi ces poèmes à la con, il se prend pour Victor Hugo ?!

_À : inconnu_

_ Heu… je crois que tu t'es trompé de numéro. _

— Kagami-kun.

Je sursaute, un crie sort de ma bouche. Bordel, j'avais complètement oublié la présence de Kuroko ! Comment arrive-t-il encore à me surprendre ? Il va finir par me tuer, cet idiot !

— Bordel, Kuroko ! Un jour je vais finir par mourir d'une crise cardiaque à cause de toi ! Tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?!

— Ce n'est pas ma faute si un rien t'effraie, Kagami-kun.

Oh, putain, je vais me le faire ! Kuroko ou pas !

— Toi... Je vais te...

— Calme-toi, Kagami. N'oublie pas qu'on a encore besoin de Kuroko pour les matchs.

Hyuga se tient devant nous, une serviette autour des hanches, l'air grave et sévère. Si son regard pouvait tuer, je serais déjà sous-terre. Je déglutis. Et c'est lui qui trouve Monsieur Kagetora flippant ?!

Il se retourne et râle. Comme toujours.

— Je voulais savoir s'il y avait un problème. Tu n'avais pas l'air bien en regardant ton téléphone.

— Non, ce n'est rien, ce doit être un mauvais numéro.

Tout en disant ça, je sens mon téléphone vibrer à nouveau dans ma main.

_ De : inconnu_

_ Une bonne glace j'aimerais lécher, _

_ Celle de ton entre-jambes je savourerais. _

_ Goulûment je te sucerais, _

_ Avidement tu me baiserais, _

_ Sous tes coups je hurlerais,_

_ De toujours m'en redonner. _

Je sens mes joues rougir, mon cerveau surchauffer. Mais c'est qui ce type, putain ?!


End file.
